


Playing Games

by pinktogrey



Category: NCT
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dollhouse Fusion, Dom/sub, I'm a beginner, M/M, Mansion Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktogrey/pseuds/pinktogrey
Summary: A collection of fics I think I'll never finish because I entirely lost the muse





	1. Rock A bye, Baby (I'm gonna rock you)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Baby Don't Like It.  
> Yes, that creaking bed sound. I'm sure they need to go to IKEA soon.

Jaehyun wiped his sweaty neck with handkerchief his mother gave sent him before he went to Vietnam last time. _Put them in your suit’s breast pocket_ , she had said. Jaehyun ended up wearing a slightly casual version of black suit to the event, and it had two breast pockets sewn to both sides. He didn’t want either of his breasts to look bigger than the other one (Taeyong had laughed his skinny hot ass off when he heard the reason) so Jaehyun kept it safe in his bag. Jaehyun later regretted it because it was fucking hot and his sweats had been so close to endangering his perfect bangs. _Which man wipes sweats with handkerchief anyway?_ Haechan, that sweet maknae made fun of him once. Jaehyun made sure he regretted that one.

 

The weather that day wasn’t as scorching hot as the visit to Vietnam but the temperature was a bit too high for a day in autumn. He was wearing a turtle neck sweater; casual with no makeup on. The 127 members were called today to finally listen to the newest album’s tracks. If everything went well, they might start recording one song today and that meant the war for singing or rapping part might begin today. Jaehyun was confident but that didn’t mean he would let his guard down. It was all healthy competition going on between members, and with the addition of Doyoung to the team, it was getting more exciting. It gave the young vocalist’s ambitious side itch. He would certainly give his best, especially for the songs _his_ Taeyong hyung participated in. The older man had worked so hard for this as he always did. _I’m blessed with these opportunities._ Taeyong had showed the younger his pretty _pretty_ smile and took off the next day with Mark, some staffs, and a producer slash teacher to some writing lyric camp. Jaehyun had missed the warmth of Taeyong’s body on his bed, and so did Jaehyun’s junior, missing the tightness of the older’s hole enveloping around it. He sighed at the thought of weeks of not giving pleasures to each other for the sake of this comeback, not that he counted the days or something. Taeyong has come back from truly fruitful three days and if they were lucky, they could have some private times (and lots, lots, lots of sex) between harsh practice and preparation schedules.  

 

“Earth to Jung, earth to Jung!”

 

Jaehyun snapped out from his fantasy of leaving hickeys on Taeyong’s velvety neck. “What the- ”

 

Yuta pointed his own mouth, painted with that big trademark smile of his. “You’re drooling! What were you dreaming of? I bet your head was full of naughty things, wasn’t it?!”

 

Jaehyun pushed the Japanese’s chest off. “Stop playing around kids! Come and sit down!” their manager called.  

 

Jaehyun mouthing “this isn’t over” to Yuta silently and the latter replied by sticking out his tongue. The other members had sat down on the floor, surrounding the producer hyung and his laptop and speaker. Taeyong patted the empty space besides him and Jaehyun obeyed like a good puppy. The former gave Jaehyun some papers containing titles, notes, and lyrics. Jaehyun could recognize the exhaustion painted on those big, doll-like eyes.

 

“You shouldn’t wear contacts, hyung. Where are your glasses?” asked him with a bit of scolding tone.

 

Taeyong smiled sheepishly. “I left them in the other bag. Don’t you think I look better in contacts?”

 

Jaehyun had to admit that Taeyong looked even more ethereal in colored contacts, but his mind had special place for that one time he had fucked Taeyong while his lover still wearing his cute adorable eyeglasses, a reading and cuddling session turned better than expected.

 

“Boys, concentrate,” said the producer. “So here’s the main track.”

 

The songs were played one by one. Jaehyun was really excited for Track 1, Limitless, couldn’t wait to actually perform it on stage. He already heard Track 2, Good Thing a while before and liked the song vibe. His eyes lit up when the producer hyung told them that Track 3, Back 2 U was a song that would show the vocal lines’ capability. The lyrics though. Knowing that Taeyong co-wrote them, Jaehyun wondered if the inspirations came from real-life experience. _Which ex-es_ to be precise. Realization hit Jaehyun that it could also be based on Taeyong’s family history and his stomach churned. When he paid attention again Track 4 has already finished playing.

 

“Here’s the Track 5. The title is ‘Baby Don’t Like It’, on page twelve.”

 

Another song by his talented, hard-working hyung. They all took time to read the lyrics and Haechan’s excessive gasp sounded too loudly throughout the room.

 

（O o O）

 

Jaehyun entered the room to find Taeyong was already lying on the bed, keeping himself comfortable with blankets and pillows. The room looked more spacious since most of Taeyong’s and Haechan’s belongings were already packed and moved to the new dorm. Their maknae preferred to stay home before completely moving, wanting to spend time with his family. That, and maybe the little guy knew that ‘jaetyong’ wasn’t just one of wild fantasies their company trying to sell as side dishes to nice music and overwhelming visuals. Heck, maybe all the members knew and chose to close their eyes from the truth.

 

“Hey babe,” Taeyong smiled at him fondly, opening his arms widely as invitation.

 

Jaehyun smiled back cheekily. He made sure to lock the door before dumping his lean body to the bed dramatically and hovered over Taeyong’s smaller frame. The younger man stopped for a while before catching Taeyong’s attention with his stares.

 

“What?” the latter asked with amuse.

 

Jaehyun smirked then moved down slowly. He could feel Taeyong’s body tensed and he liked it too much for his own good. He stopped right at the center of the older’s chest, a little bit to the left, he mused. Jaehyun looked at Taeyong’s confused eyes once again before diving to give butterfly kisses to where the latter’s heart was, only thin t-shirt separating his moist lips and his love’s skin. Taeyong gasped and started struggling. He was a bit tired for a play-fight and it tickled a lot.

 

“What are you doing??” asked the rapper. Jaehyun stopped and hugged him leniently. “I want to play with your heart beat…”

 

It took Taeyong a few seconds before he blushed furiously. “You’re no better than the other kids!”

 

Jaehyun laughed. “So,” he moved to lie next to Taeyong and gather his lover in his arm. “Who’s the side hoe? Me or the mountain man?”

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes hard. “I don’t have anyone besides you and you know that…”

 

“Just kidding,” Jaehyun pecked Taeyong’s forehead. “My baby don’t like it when you come around~”

 

Taeyong’s fingers took initiative to tie themselves around Jaehyun’s free ones. “I can’t wait for the recording. Everyone’s going to sound so amazing… The album will blow our fans away.”

 

“It will,” Jaehyun whispered. “I will make sure it will.”

 

Taeyong laughed. “Always so reliable, our Jaehyun. _Follow me, Hyung! Trust me, Hyung!_ Sometimes the kids think that you like ordering me around.”

 

“I like it, though…”

 

Jaehyun’s ears almost didn’t catch it.

 

“Good night, Hyunnie.”

 

(0///0)

 

Jaehyun couldn’t get the whole ordeal out of his mind for the next few days. Was it possible? His Taeyong hyung, always so soft, so gentle, so shy on bed that Jaehyun had to coax him out to spill his wishes. Could it be that the most vanilla person that covered himself with blanket two seconds after they both came actually wish for a themed sex that involved costume? The wildest thing they had ever done was Taeyong riding him while the members were playing playstations outside. It was a once in a blue moon thing. A valentine day plus birthday sex. Sometimes Jaehyun wished he wasn’t born on 14th February just so he could have more occasions to coax Taeyong into spicier things.

 

Jaehyun couldn’t believe that he was bothered enough that he tried getting Mark spilling the whole thing that happened at the camp.

 

“It’s from that bdsm movie, Hyung. Fifty shades of Grey,” answered the young boy uncomfortably. “And some stories that went around among trainees, you know, who slept with who.”

 

Jaehyun really hope that the answer was convincing enough for him.

 

Shit. Curse his libido and his curiosity.

 

(>///<)

 

“Take ten, everyone.”

 

“God! My waist!” screamed Doyoung.

 

“I’m going to wash my face,” Taeyong told the others as he exited the practice room. Nobody even noticed that Jaehyun quickly followed him out.

 

He waited until Taeyong dried his face with towel. “Hyunnie? What’s wrong?”

 

Jaehyun wouldn’t lie that he was fucking nervous. It could end everything. Well no actually everything, because he had that confidence that they would always work out. Taeyong was his fate, after all. Still, the possibility of being found out by any other person in the building at this late hour were scary enough. Exciting, at the same time.

He locked the bathroom door, praying for every luck he was born with.

 

Jaehyun smiled sheepishly as he stepped towards the older. It happened as fast as lightning. “Hyun- Jung Yuno!” Taeyong squeaked when he was lifted to the sink and Jaehyun’s lips found his, the surprise gave it easy access to Taeyong’s mouth cavern. The kiss was something unusual, fast and sloppy, wet and full of need. At first Jaehyun could feel that his hyung was overwhelmed, but Taeyong started keeping up with him and put his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. Taeyong moaned in disappointment when Jaehyun pulled away only to start attacking the former’s collar bones, sucking and licking it like candy. The rule was no hickey and Jaehyun, as professional as he was, didn’t intend to break it. Taeyong who couldn’t guess the younger’s intention started to panic but he couldn’t say anything; not when his cock started hardening and he was turned on as fuck. Jaehyun stopped right before Taeyong’s skin could become red and purple. He was proud of his self-control and gave last lick to Taeyong’s lips before pulling away to see the latter’s reaction to the whole thing.

 

“Wha- Jung Yuno wha-“


	2. Doll House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyung Lee was only five when his parents got a letter from one of their old colleagues, containing offers for a hectare of cotton farm and promises of better future waiting for them in the New Peninsula.

Minhyung Lee was only five when his parents got a letter from one of their old colleagues, containing offers for a hectare of cotton farm and promises of better future waiting for them in the New Peninsula. His father was always the half-full glass type of person, and his mother was a supportive wife, who’s given up a comfortable life as the banker’s daughter to marry an unknown tailor in the countryside. They sold everything and bought three economy class tickets of the only ship crossing from Koryo to the other land. 

His father’s friend was a fairly kind person. He let Minhyung’s family rented a small cottage which is located closely to his farm, even helping Minhyung to go to the nearest school for commoner’s children. That poor man died of cholera when Minhyung was ten, before he managed to fulfill his promise of giving Minhyung’s father his own part of the farm. The man’s wife sold everything to a Baron of the nearest city, including Minhyung’s family old cottage and used all the money to move to the city with their sons and daughters. Minhyung’s father, forever an optimist, used the last money they had to rent a room for a month in a smelly inn and a ticket to sail even further to Tang, to the land of Bamboo trees and koi fishes. He had hoped to find the descendants of his uncle, who apparently had made himself quite a fortune as a merchant there. His father put his old hat on his son’s little head while promising to his wife that he will come to pick them as soon as he got a stable job in the unknown land. To Minhyung, he promised Tang’s famous sweets and books of fairy-tale and legends just like the ones they had sold before. 

A month passed and not even a single letter was delivered to his mother’s hands. The day when his mother told him that they had to go back to Koryo, Minhyung knew his father was never going to come back. He didn’t know how his mother managed to buy them the tickets but even at such young age, Minhyung knew there were questions better left unanswered. The day they stepped back in their homeland, a grandfather he had never seen before had spat on his mother’s face when they arrived at his door and yelled for them to get out of his house. Minhyung had cried because his mother told him to. When he didn’t, she slapped her child hard on his face until his cheeks turned black and blue. That night an old maid opened the door and told them to get inside and stop shaming the family even further. 

His mother was remarried to a fifty-seven years old dowager who owned a shop which sold only ridiculously expensive hats to the nobles. The man had never spoken much to Minhyung, unless they were trivial matters like ‘bring me some tea’ or ‘polish my chess.’ His eighteen years old son and fifteen years old daughter from the previous wife were too busy socializing with their peers from merchants’ family to be home, but when they were there, Minhyung would spend the day in the kitchen preparing tea, cakes, and biscuits for their never ending gluttony. Minhyung’s mother was too busy learning how to manage a shop and three employees, who lived for gossips and sweets, without embarrassing herself in front of her husband and step-children. The head of the house realized one day that Minhyung would soon turn sixteen and the boy would take up too much space in his house. 

I expect you to find a job and a new place to live soon. A nice lad shouldn’t burden his parents by living like a leech when he’s old enough to feed himself.

Minhyung went to the town hall the next day, bringing his birth certificate and any paper his mother could find. He had tried brushing down his unruly hair and wore the best hand-me-downs clothes he had in the closet. His mother had looked disapprovingly at the hat Minhyung had put on, his father’s hat.

The forty-something old man who sat behind the glass-covered counter told him there were some bakeries, some factories hiring but he refused since none of those places came with roof to say under. 

“I need a room,” explained the young man. 

The job agent knitted his brows and searched for some more documents. “You used to live in the New Peninsula, eh? Can you speak the language?”

Minhyung nodded.

“That explains your weird accent.”

The agent gave him a letter of introduction, a telephone number, and an address to go home with. Minhyung packed everything he had into one rather large wooden case and left the next day without feeling much for the house and the people live within it. His mother had told him to write once in a while. 

Minhyung took a fully occupied economy train, with fully occupied economy seats. He could barely breath, sandwiched between an exceptionally fat lady and a short priest who sweats waterfall. He prayed that he would still look decent when he met his employee. The owner of the mansion he was going to work for was a young Earl who used to live in New Peninsula before coming back to Koryo three years ago. The Earl had specifically request for young men who could speak in New Peninsula’s mouth and didn’t mind to train them himself to be high-class servants. 

“The Jeong’s mansion, uh?” the man who gave him a lift in his donkey-carriage snickered. “Gotta say you don’t have the look, lad!”

Minhyung wanted to ask what kind of look that the nice man had meant. He felt even more self-conscious and started brushing his hair with his fingers desperately. 

“Just be careful will ya? Never know what that arrogant Earl doing, collecting pretty servant boys, sleeping with different wenches all the time―”

Minhyung regretted not having patience to search for other jobs available. It was too late however, since he had arrived before the gate of the residence in question. The mansion screamed New Peninsula from its low, vast gate that anyone could jump over to two towers on the right-left sides, the building itself framed with iron, plate-glass, terracotta and polished granite. The garden of trimmed green grass and few tall trees was separated into two by a path made by orange bricks. Nothing like Koryo’s wood and paper houses with ponds and sands in their gardens. It reminded Minhyung of those noble houses he used to pass before with his father when they went to the town market in New Peninsula. 

He didn’t know how to get in so with much prayers Minhyung jumped over the gate, throwing his case first in. Once he arrived in front of the door, he grabbed the golden ring knocker, thinking of how much money he could receive from selling one of those things alone before knocked twice, loud and clear and stepped back. There was no answer for a few uncomfortable minutes before the door swung opened, revealing a young man with greyish hair, wearing what New Peninsula people would call “servant get ups.” Minhyung believes one of those clothings was called ‘waistcoat.’ The man smiled widely at him and it was blinding the lad’s eyes.

“Hello, Sir,” the young man greeted in accented Koryo’s mouth.

“Not sir, Sir,” Minhyung quickly denied. He took the introduction letter from the job agent and offered the other man to look at it. “I’m Lee Minhyung.”

“I see.” The man took the letter from Minhyung’s hand and shook his fingers. “My name is Yuta, a footman. You know what a footman is, don’t you?”

Minhyung shook his head bashfully. “Great, because you’ll be an under footman. This way, Lee Minhyung.” Yuta the footman stepped back to let Minhyung enter the house. The younger lad hurriedly grabbed his case and followed Yuta’s instruction. 

“Earl Jaehyun has been waiting for you,” Yuta explained before knocking a door to what he had explained as the main office. “Could you do something about your hair?”

A voice telling them to come inside cut Minhyung’s explanation. He entered the room after Yuta. His breath was stolen for a second by out-of-this-world furniture made from glass, metals, and leathers.

“So you are Lee Minhyung,”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
